Thank You For My Punishment
by BillionDollarBitch
Summary: John cheated on his boyfriend Randy, and the only way for Randy to get over John's infidelity is to punish John. With the help of...the guy John cheated with? Warnings: Gay sex, Cursing, Pain, Threesome . Pairing: John Cena/Randy Orton/CM Punk.


**Title: **Thank You For My Punishment.

**Rating: **_M_ for Mature.

**Pairing: **Centon; Orton/Cena. Punkena; Punk/Cena. Also Orton/Punk.

**Warnings: **Gay Sex (Threesome), Cursing, Pain.

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, don't own anyone in this story!

**A/N:** This story was requested by Wade John Randy Slash (now: Centon Jade Slash). She asked for it awhile ago, and I'm sorry it's just now being finished and posted! I've just been working on like 8 other stories at the same time. Also, my Welcome To Chicago, Motherfucker story will be updated today or tomorrow as well :). Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Hilton Garden Inn Montgomery East:**

"I can't believe you cheated on me, John!" Randy screams, infuriated at what John just told him. "I know, I'm sorry!" John says, trying to grab at Randy's hand, but Randy quickly backs away. "John, I can't believe this! And with him? You cheated on me with _him_?" Randy asks, still in disbelief. "I'm sorry, Ran!" John pleads. "John, you just had to cheat with him, of all people. Why couldn't it have been with anyone else but him?" Randy asks, not able to comprehend why John chose that specific man to cheat with. "I didn't mean to, Randy, you've gotta believe me!" John yells, praying Randy is listening. "How am I supposed to trust you again?" Randy asks, softly, finally looking at John's face. "Randy, I'm never, ever going to cheat on you again! It will _never_ happen again!" John explains, as serious as ever.

That doesn't work for Randy though.

"You're damn right it's never going to happen again! John, I can't do this! I can't be with you anymore! Not after knowing what you did with him." Randy says, devastation kicking back in. "Randy, no! Please don't do this!" John pleads. "No, Johnny, I'm sorry. We're over. I can't live with this." Randy says, hanging his head, his heart burning with pain. "Ran, no, please don't do this," John grabs Randy's hands, and Randy lets him this time, "You can't do this to me. You can't do this to us! Randy I fucked up, I'll accept that. And I am _so, so, so _sorry! Randy, it will never happen again, and I will figure out how to earn your trust back! But you can't leave me. You can't! I am nothing without you, Ran! You're my everything! I can't breathe without you, Ran—" John tries pleading, but that only fuels Randy's fire, "You were breathing just fucking fine when you were laying underneath him!" Randy explodes.

"I don't know what I was thinking, Randy! You were just so mad at me, and we were arguing, and you put me out! He was the only one that would listen to my problems. He's the only one who cared! I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did!" John tries to re-explain, but none of that matters to Randy. "So every time we argue, you're just going to run off and have sex with the first person who'll listen to you _constantly_ bitch about us?" Randy asks, and John quickly shakes his head, "No, Randy, no! I'm never, ever going to cheat on you ever again! Baby, please. What do I have to do to make this up to you? Ran, I will get on my knees and beg you," John drops to his knees, taking Randy's hands back in his, and pulling himself close to Randy's body, staring up at him with those beautiful, watery, bright, blue eyes, "I will do whatever I have to, to get back in your good graces. I can't lose you though, Randy. I messed up big time, and I will spend the rest of my life regretting every single moment, and knowing how bad I hurt you. But I can't live without you, Randy, I need you. Please don't do this to us! Randy, I can't live without you!"

And at those words, the tears finally explode from John's eyes. All the built up emotions he'd been harboring, trying to stay strong and get through this, they just all spilled out. Randy can't take that. John could hurt Randy as bad as possible, but seeing John cry will always hurt the worst. Besides, he's pretty sure learning that John messed with _that_ man has hurt him the worst he could be hurt, so John crying is basically unbearable. Seeing John in pain has just always hurt Randy soo bad.

"Get up, Johnny." Randy whispers, pulling John from his knees. He pulls John tightly into his arms, and lets him cry against his shoulder. "John, don't you ever cheat on me again." Randy commands, and John nods, "I-I-I won't. I-I p-p-promise!" John sobs, barely even able to talk through his tears. "I love you, Johnny. Don't you _ever_ hurt me like that ever again." Randy says, and John pulls away, and looks at him, "D-Does that m-m-mean you're not l-leaving me?" John asks. "Johnny, you're my life. I could never leave you. You hurt me, but I'll figure out a way past that. I could never let you go." Randy says, and John smiles and wipes his face, "Thank you so much, Ran. I promise you won't regret this. I'll never, ever hurt you again. I love you so much, Ran." John wipes the remaining tears and smiles wide at Randy. "I love you too, baby. You're mine, and only mine, you understand?" Randy asks, and John nods, "I do." John replies.

That isn't enough for Randy, though. He wraps a strong hand around John's neck, and slams him into the wall, pushing his body tightly against John's, "You're _mine_, do you understand?" Randy asks one more time, and John's knees buckle, and he whimpers, "Yes, sir. I belong to you, and you only." John replies, thrusting his lower half against Randy. "Good boy." Randy smirks, before leaning in and capturing John's lips in a searing kiss. It wasn't a kiss of love or lust, it was a kiss of pure domination. Randy wants to make sure John understands that John isn't just his boyfriend, but he _belongs_ to him. John knows exactly what is happening to him, and lets Randy's tongue dominate his.

Randy soon pulls away, gaining a disappointed sigh from John. John _loves_ being dominated by Randy. "I-I'll be back. I need to go think." Randy mumbles, and pulls away from John. "Ran…" John calls out, but Randy just flings a wrist towards him, "I'll be back, Johnny, I promise." Randy says, then leaves the room.

He had to get out of there. He might have forgiven John, but that means nothing. It still hurts him. As he kissed John, all he could picture was that man he hated touching, kissing, and feeling John beneath him. How dare he! How dare he touch what belongs to Randy! The anger began to build up in Randy again, but not with John, with _him_.

After awhile of wandering the hotel, he can no longer contain the anger. He runs up six flights of stairs to _his_ room, and bangs harshly on the door till he opens it. "Whataya want?" He asks, and Randy grabs his body, and pushes him inside, slamming him into the wall, "What made you think you could put your hands on my man, _Phil_?"

**The Next Day; Westin Peachtree Plaza:**

"Hey, baby, I'm back," John says as he enters he and Randy's hotel room. He sits down his gym bag, and walks further into the suite, "I brought yo— Woah, uhm…" John's caught off guard.

Standing in front of him is the last thing he thought he'd ever see. Randy Orton and CM Punk are standing at the foot of the bed, facing John, wearing nothing put their briefs, and fat smiles.

"What's going on?" John asks. "A little…punishment. That's the only way I'm going to be able to get over this," Randy says as he walks towards John, "You need to be punished, Johnny." Randy whispers in John's ear. "Why is _he_ here?" John asks, trying to not make eye contact with the straight-edge man that's smiling widely at him. "He's going to help with your punishment." Randy whispers, kissing up and down John's neck between words. "I don't want to do this, Randy. I told you I'm not ever messing with anyone else, especially him." John explains. "You don't have a choice, Johnny. It's either be punished, or lose me forever." Randy explains. "Is this a test or something, Randy? I really, really _don't_ want to do this." John pleads. "This isn't a test, John. You really have no choice, huh?" Randy asks, and John sighs, and shakes his head. "Sit down, Johnny. Right there. I want to watch you squirm as this happens." Randy chuckles darkly, and John takes a seat on the couch that Randy and Punk have moved to sit across from the bed.

Randy walks from John, over to Punk, and Punk pulls Randy into a kiss. "Randy, what the hell?" John stands and asks, and Randy pulls away, and turns to John, "Sit your ass down and suffer, John!" Randy barks, and John immediately sits down.

Randy and Punk go back to kissing, their tongues intertwining, and their bodies grinding together. "Mmm, fuck." Randy pulls away, and moans at the friction coming from their groins touching. Punk throws Randy on the bed, and climbs on top of him, moving his lips to Randy's neck. Randy groans out Punk's name, and continues grinding against his body. Punk kisses down Randy's body, to the line of his briefs, before pulling away and smirking at him, "Mmm, Randy, I'm gonna fuck you so hard." Punk growls to Randy, and Randy smirks back at him, "Yes, baby, please!" He replies.

"Wait! You're going to let _him_ fuck you? You never let me top you!" John yells out from where he sits. "Yeah, and I was supposed to be the only man ever inside you! Funny how that worked out, huh? Besides, why should you be the only one to enjoy Punk, huh?" Randy replies, his face going from a scowl, back to a smirk. John shuts his mouth, and goes back to staring in anger at his boyfriend, who's laying underneath the man that got him into all this trouble in the first place.

Punk quickly removes Randy's boxers, letting his already hard dick fall free, then Randy rolls Punk over onto his back and does the same for him. After discarding both their underwear to the side, Randy leans down and grabs Punk's length, swirling his tongue over the head of it. Punk hisses out in pleasure, then turns his head to face John, "God, John, no wonder why you're with Randy." He chuckles, and John cuts his eyes at Punk. Randy continues sucking Punk off, trying to make every obscene slurping noise that he can, to garner John's attention, as John tries to look everywhere but at the enticing site in front of him.

Soon enough Punk pulls Randy from his cock, "Lay down, baby." Punk says, and Randy quickly flops down on his back. Punk spreads Randy's legs, and puts two fingers in front of Randy's lips. Randy opens his mouth and begins sucking, and licking all over Punk's fingers, trying to get them as wet as possible. Once they are, Punk pulls them from Randy's mouth, and trails them all over Randy's hole, before slipping inside him. Randy hisses out at both fingers invading him at once, but quickly adjusts. Punk streches Randy a bit, before pulling his fingers out, and preparing his cock.

He spits into his hand, then uses it to lube his cock. Once both his length, and Randy's hole are prepared, he leans in and breaks past the ring of muscles. Randy immediately groans out, reaching up to grab at Punk's arms. "God, Punk, baby, yes!" Randy moans out, loving the feeling of being fucked again. Punk sets off with a fast, hard pace. Randy thrusts his hips up, meeting Punk's blows to the ass. Randy moans, and groans, and yells out, till rolling his head to face John.

"Johnny?" He calls out, sweetly. "What?" John answers through clenched teeth, angry that a man, _that man,_ is taking his boyfriend right in front of him. "Pull those jeans down, I want you to touch yourself." Randy commands, and John's jaw drops. "I don't want to!" John yells out. "I don't think you have a choice." Randy smirks, and John grumbles, and unzips and unbuttons his pants. He leans up some and pulls his jeans down, letting them drop around his ankles. "T-T-Touch yours-s-self, John! Ah, God, fuck!" Randy can barely get his command out, because Punk's found his spot, and is now hitting it over and over.

John does as he's told, and starts stroking his own cock. Soon enough, John can't help but let the amazing site before him take over his feelings. He's biting his lip as he strokes himself with a tight, fast hand, groaning out to himself.

Between Punk stroking inside him, and occasionally watching John as he jacks himself off, soon Randy's stomach muscles tighten. "Punk, fuck! I'm gonna cum!" He announces, and Punk takes Randy's length in his hand and begins pumping it, "Cum for me, baby." He says. Moments later, Randy is cumming violently, his first orgasm, from being fucked, in a long time. His muscles tighten around Punk, and with a few more thrusts, Punk spills inside of Randy. "God, that was good." Punk states after pulling out and collapsing near the foot of the bed.

"Johnny, come here." Randy demands, still trying to catch his breath from the amazing sex he just had. John looks at Punk, rocked back on his heels, next to Randy, at the end of the bed. "Come on! Come here," Randy says, and John gets up and pulls his pants up, "No, leave those off. You won't need those anymore." Randy chuckles, and John sighs, hangs his head, and climbs on the bed.

"Yes, sir?" John asks, knowing exactly what he's supposed to say and do now that Randy's playing his favorite game with him. "Come lay down on Daddy." Randy commands, and John nods, and lays on top of Randy, who smiles up at him and cups his face. "You're so beautiful, Johnny," Randy coos as he smiles up at John. John, however, doesn't reply, "You know I love you, right?" He asks, and John nods, "Yes, sir. I love you too." John replies, and Randy smiles softly, "Good. You know I'm doing this because I love you, right? You have to be punished. It's because I love you, though, okay?" Randy explains, truly hoping John gets why he's doing what he's doing. "I know. I understand...Thank you." John mumbles, hating that he has to thank Randy for this, but he _always_ has to thank Randy for punishing him. "You're welcome, baby." Randy coos before leaning up and kissing John.

John quickly pushes away. "What is your problem?" Randy asks. "Don't kiss me!" John yells, trying to climb off of Randy, but Punk climbs over and holds him down. "And why not?" Randy asks. "You had his fucking dick in your mouth! I don't want to kiss you after that!" John answers, thoroughly disgusted. "Yeah, and his dick's been down your throat too, but I didn't stop kissing you, now did I?" Randy asks after grabbing John's face and forcing him to look at him. John cuts his eyes at Randy, then looks away till Randy crushes his lips into John's. John conforms, not even able to resist his boyfriend's perfect lips.

As their lips knead together, and their tongues collide, John suddenly feels hands on his ass. "What the?" John asks, pulling away. "What? You thought Punk didn't get to touch you?" Randy asks, smirking wide, and John nods, confused at Randy allowing him to be touched by foreign— well almost foreign— hands. "He gets to touch all he wants, either of us. You're going to let him, and you're going to _like_ it." Randy hisses, then pulls John back into a kiss.

John submits, and allows Randy's tongue to snake in his mouth, and soon enough, he feels Punk's hands back on his ass. He tries to ignore the feeling and focus on just Randy and their kiss. One hand of Randy's snakes behind John's neck, as his other hand trails up and down John's back, his fingernails prickling against his skin. John moans into the kiss, and grabs at Randy's shoulders, leaning himself up some, and sticking his ass out more…subconsciously of course, not because Punk's hands are roaming his backside, massaging it.

John moans out some more, till Punk trails his tongue down to John's hole, slipping past the tight ring of muscles. John quickly pulls from the kiss, and groans out, then drops his head to Randy's body, biting at his collarbone. Punk tongue fucks John, who willingly grinds his body against him, while Randy smiles wide at the actions. "You like that, Johnny?" Randy asks, but John just bites down, hard, on his bottom lip, so that he doesn't have to answer. "Answer me!" Randy yells out, and John nods quickly, "Yes! Yes, sir! God, yes!" John yells, and Randy chuckles, "Good, I'm glad. Maybe if I was there when you two first had fun, I wouldn't have even been mad. I would have…_enjoyed_ watching." Randy mentions, and John looks in his eyes, "I'm sorry." John mumbles, but Randy's eyes quickly turn to hate.

"Silence him! I don't want to hear him speak anymore." Randy says, pushing John off of him, and onto his hands and knees. Punk removes his tongue, nods, and quickly slides two dry fingers inside John, causing him to scream out in pain and pleasure. "Silence, John." Randy says, petting John's head as he moans out, while Punk continuously strokes over his fuck bundle. "Be quiet, John!" Randy says again, but again, John doesn't obey. "I SAID SILENCE!" Randy grabs John by his short hair and yanks his head back to look at him, "I-I can't, sir! I'm sorry! AHH, FUCK, GOD, YES!" John moans out, and Randy's eyes turn to fire. "Fine! If you won't shut up, I'll shut you up myself!" Randy yells, then climbs onto the bed, onto his knees in front of John.

"Suck it." Randy demands, pushing John's head down towards his cock. John quickly takes Randy's dick in his mouth, and immediately goes to work. "Oh God, Johnny, yesss." Randy hisses in pleasure, keeping his grip on John's head to steady John's bobbing movements.

"Ready for it, John?" Punk asks, and John hums his agreement around Randy's cock, both of them moaning out. Punk pulls his fingers from John and prepares himself at John's entrance. "Can I?" Punk asks, sticking with the deal he and Randy made, where he has to ask Randy before doing anything to _his_ John. "Have fun." Randy replies, smirking, and at that, Punk slides into John. "FUCK! OHMYGOD!" John screams in pain from being entered dry. Punk laughs out at his pain.

"I didn't tell you to stop!" Randy yells, then forces John back to sucking his dick. John tries to focus all the pain from Punk's strokes, on getting Randy off. The sooner Randy cums, the sooner John can speak. "Fuck, Johnny, yeah, baby, make me cum!" Randy yells out, thrusting upwards, bucking into John's mouth as his stomach muscles tighten, and his body begins tingling. Seconds later, Randy streams down John's throat, and he swallows every bit, knowing he's not allowed to waste. "Mm, good boy." Randy groans, patting John's head as he climbs off the bed.

He walks to the other end of the bed and looks at Punk, who glances up at him from where he's steady pounding away at John's ass. "You having fun?" Randy asks. "Yeah, I am." Punk smirks, and gives a good, hard thrust, causing John to scream even louder. "I'm glad you're having fun. I, however, am now bored." Randy mentions, then climbs back on the bed. He sits on top of John's back, facing Punk, and wraps his legs around Punk, then leans in and kisses him. As Punk continues stroking, he kneads his lips against Randy's. "I'm still not _fully_ entertained." Randy mentions, and Punk smirks and wraps one hand around Randy's length. He strokes Randy at the rate he thrusts into John, then continues his assault on Randy's lips. "God, watching you fuck him is so damn sexy!" Randy groans out, bucking into Punk's hand. "You should have seen us the first time." Punk pipes up, and Randy cuts his eyes at him, not wanting to hear about John's infidelity.

"Pull out! Now! It's my turn." Randy commands, angry with John's mistake being brought up. Punk smirks, and nods, knowing damn good and well what he just did, then withdraws from John's body, earning a groan of protest from the man beneath him. Randy climbs off of John's back, and positions himself on his knees behind him.

"May I?" Randy hears Punk ask, and he looks up to see him knealing in front of John, asking if he can have John suck him off. "Sure." Randy replies, and he waits till John takes Punk's length into his mouth, then shoves his own cock deep inside John. John pulls from Punk, and screams out in pleasure. Randy knows just what to do to get all the best reactions from John. Randy holds John's waist tightly, as he angles himself just right, and begins slamming into John continuously. John tries to do his best at holding back his moans so he can suck Punk's dick, but Randy's making sure he has a hard time.

15 minutes into the switch and Punk's groans start getting louder. He grabs the back of John's head, and forces him to deepthroat his cock. John chokes and gags as he does, but it increases Punk's pleasure, and he soon cums down John's throat. Randy watches in fascination as it all happens, all the while continuing his hard thrusts inside John.

"Johnny?" Randy calls out, pulling out of John. "Yes, sir?" John asks. "Come here." Randy commands, and John crawls on his hands and knees over to Randy, "Yes, sir?" John asks again. "You love me don't you?" Randy asks. He knows John does, and he knows he's allowing all this to happen, but even still, he's jealous of Punk and John's interactions, and there's fear constantly in the back of his mind that John will leave him for Punk. "Of course I do!" John replies as he buries his body into Randy's hold. "Would you like to be inside me?" Randy whispers into John's ear, and John quickly pulls back to look Randy in his eyes. "Are you serious?" John asks, and Randy nods, "Do you?" Randy asks again. "Yes, sir!" John replies, giddy that he gets to be inside Randy again.

John can remember, precisely, each and everytime that he's been inside of Randy, because it only happens on very, _very_ rare occasions. Basically, throughout their **10 year** relationship, John's only gotten the pleasure to take Randy for himself a mere **5 times**.

"Good. I love you." Randy whispers. "I love you too." John replies, and Randy leans down and kisses him. John slowly leans up to tower over Randy's body as they kiss. He reverses their direction, and climbs off the bed, not breaking the kiss the entire time. Randy sits on his knees, on the bed, in front of John, as John stands firmly on the floor, gripping Randy's waist and letting his tongue lash out to allow Randy to taste Punk's seed.

"Lay down, baby." John whispers, breaking the kiss, and softly pushing against Randy's body. Randy smirks at him and lays back on the bed, his legs dangling off to each of John's sides. John grabs his legs and wraps them around his waist, positioning himself at Randy's entrance.

Punk watches from the head of the bed, with wide eyes. It was one thing to take Randy for himself, but to _see_ it actually happening before him is an entirely different thing. Randy isn't one to _ever_ give up his domination, so watching it happen is as fascinating as live porn can get.

John leans his lower half forward, and slowly slides inside of Randy, who moans out at the feeling. "Oh God, Johnny, mmm!" Randy moans out, arching his back off of the bed. John locks Randy's hips down to the bed, and begins pouding away at his ass, causing Randy to scream out. John leans down against Randy's body and kisses up and down his neck as he thrusts. Randy runs his nails down John's back as he groans out, thrusting his lower half up to meet John's.

Randy leans his head back to look at Punk. He sits watching John take Randy, as he jacks himself off. Randy watches for a moment, biting his lip, before taking his finger, and motioning for Punk to come to him. Punk goes over and leans down to kiss Randy. Randy wraps his arms around Punk and kisses back, his tongue jutting out to taste his. "I want you to take Johnny while he takes me." Randy says once pulling away.

John's so focused on Randy, that he doesn't even hear it. All John is focused on is the sight of his dick disappearing inside Randy over and over.

"Aye yai." Punk winks, then climbs off the bed, and goes behind John. He leans John over, and slides in, in one swift motion. John yells out, and collapses on Randy, gripping at the sheets as he yells out in pleasure. Punk's thrusts inside John, causing him to thrust hard into Randy, making all three men groan out. "Fuck, Johnny! Fuck me!" Randy groans out, clutching at John's arms, wondering why he doesn't let John take him more often. "God, this feels so good!" John yells, loving how he feels right now.

"You like this, Johnny?" Randy asks, reaching up to kiss him. "God, yes!" John replies, wondering how the hell this could be construed as punishment. "Mmm, good." Randy smirks, knowing exactly what John is thinking, and knowing exactly what John's in for later.

"Shit! Omg! I'm gonna cum, Johnny, touch me." Randy demands, and John reaches between them to stroke Randy's cock. He balances himself on his right arm as Punk thrusts deeper inside him, all while stroking Randy to his unraveling. Randy groans out as he cums over John's hand and his chest. His muscles tighten around John's dick, and John leans down and bites at Randy's collarbone again, as he cums deep inside Randy. Punk groans out at the feeling, and speeds up his pace.

"Punk. Punk!" Randy calls out. "What?" Punk asks, stopping his thrusts. "Are you ready?" Randy asks, and Punk smiles wide, "Oh, definitely!" Punk replies, pulling out of John. "Ready for what? What are you two doing?" John asks, exiting Randy, and backing away from them. "Did I allow you to ask questions?" Randy asks, sitting up. "But I—" John tries to speak, but Randy doesn't let him, "DID I?" Randy yells out. "No, sir." John mumbles, defeated.

"Come sit on Daddy." Randy says, and John looks to Punk for an escape, but Punk just smirks and motions for John to hurry up. "Do I have to?" John asks. "Yes. Now hurry up! You don't want to make this worse off for yourself." Randy hisses. John sighs, hangs his head, and once again climbs on top of Randy. Randy looks up with a look that cues John to do his job. John sighs again, embarrassed at letting Punk see how submissive he has to be to Randy. "What can I do to pleasure you?" John asks, obeying Randy's set rules, and Randy cuts his eyes at John, "…Daddy." John finishes off the sentence, and Randy smiles wide. "I want you to ride Daddy's cock." Randy explains, and John looks back at Punk to see where he is, before nodding at Randy.

He quickly leans up, and slides himself down on Randy's dick, moaning out as it immediately hits his prostate. He leans down against Randy's chest, balacing himself, before beginning to bounce himself upon his boyfriend's cock. Randy grips at John's waist, groaning out, and thrusting up to meet John's body.

He waits till John's comfortable, and into the sex, before moitioning to Punk to join them. Punk smiles wickedly and nods, walking over to the bed. He climbs onto the bed, and kneels behind the two men. Randy reaches up and wraps his arms around John, pulling him down to his body, tipping his ass enough for Punk to get access to John's hole. Punk quickly grabs onto his own length, and tries to squeeze into John's already filled ass. "FUCK! OMG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" John screams out, squirming, trying to get out of Randy's hold. "I told you that you had to be punished, baby. Stay still." Randy commands, then leans up and kisses along John's neck. "Please, please don't." John begs, his voice almost inaudible. "Shh, baby, you're going to love it." Randy purrs, all the while Punk is trying to ease inside John.

"It's not fitting." Punk states. "Try harder!" Randy demands, not giving up on the plan. Punk continues on trying, till Randy feels something wet on him. He pulls away from John's neck, and notices tears falling from his eyes. "Punk, stop." Randy says, leaning up to wipe John's tears away. "Please stop. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, please stop." John begs, his voice a whisper. "I don't understand. You're more than prepped," Randy sighs, caressing John's face, "It's okay. We can work this out." Randy smiles, then kisses John. "What do you mean?" John asks, scared.

"Lay down, Johnny." Randy commands, and John gladly rolls off of him and onto the bed. Randy stands up and goes over to a suspicious Black bag in the corner. "Punk, distract him." Randy says, and Punk nods and climbs on top of John, leaning down and kissing him.

John wraps his arms around Punk's neck and kisses back, his tongue tangling with Punk's. He's thankful that there's only kissing going on…for now, at least.

Randy opens the mini fridge and grabs the 12-inch, glass dildo out of the ice bucket that it's been soking in, then some lube out of the bag, before returning to the bed. He kneels behind Punk and Randy, and thoroughly lubes up the dildo, so it won't hurt John too bad. He spreads John's legs, and Punk can feel the movement beneath him, so he grabs on John's head and kisses harder, trying his best to keep John distracted from the curiousity of what's going on between his legs.

Randy quickly lubes up John's hole as well, before slowly pushing the dildo inside of John. "OH FUCK! OH GOD! PLEASE NO!" John screams out, feeling his ass being ripped completely in half. Punk just tries to kiss John again and again, trying to capture as many of John's screams in his mouth. Randy pushes the dildo in, slowly, more and more, till he can't push any further. He taps Punk's back, and Punk climbs off the bed. They switch places, and Punk takes over the dildo, slowly moving it within John, and Randy climbs on top of John.

"Can I ride you, Johnny?" Randy asks, trying to sound as seductive as possible, trying to push all the pain and concern out of his voice. John just keeps his eyes closed, screams still tearing from his throat. Randy sighs and leans up, grabbing John's length, and sliding himself down onto it.

Not too long into Randy's riding, the pain in his ass slowly starts to subside, and the pleasure of Randy's tight ass begin taking over John. He grabs onto Randy's waist, and attempts thrusting up into, as good as he can, being that Punk's still moving the dildo in and out of him. Soon enough the tingling sensation takes over Randy's body again, and he tightens around John. "I'm gonna cum, Johnny, oh fuck!" Randy moans out, and John quickly grabs Randy's length, and begins stroking. Randy groans out as he cums onto John's hand and chest, sending John over the edge, and making him explode inside Randy.

Randy leans back to look at Punk, and smiles, "I think he's ready." Randy beams, and Punk kisses him. "Good." He replies.

Randy pulls off John, and lays down next to him. "Come on, Johnny, it won't hurt that bad this time, I promise." Randy assures him as Punk pulls the dildo from John. He hisses out as it's removed, but powers on, and climbs onto Randy, knowing he doesn't have too much of a choice.

He slowly eases himself onto Randy's cock, and Randy can immediately tell that the dildo really helped. Punk quickly crawls over, and leans behind John. "Are you ready?" Punk asks. "Yeah." Randy says, giving him permission to go ahead. John, however, just sinks down on top of Randy's body, needing his safety blanket of Randy's hold. "John?" Punk calls out, rubbing his back. John nods, child-like, where his head is nuzzled into Randy's neck.

Punk smiles, and takes one hand and grabs his length, using the other to hold John's hip. He slowly pushes inside of John, and though it still takes awhile to get inside, eventually he does. John groans out, and neither Punk, nor Randy, can tell whether it's of pain or pleasure. Punk starts moving inside John, and both men below him moan out. He sets a decent pace, the best he'll be able to get, and Randy does his best at attempting to thrust up into John as well. Evenutally John finds himself moaning out, actually loving the feeling of being so filled up. He would have never imagined this feeling any types of okay. "God, fuck yes!" He groans out, then leans down and kisses Randy. Randy kisses him as best he can, trying to contain his moans from the feeling of being inside John, and the friction of Punk's dick rubbing against his.

It's not long before Punk feels his stomach muscles contracting again. He pulls out of John, and moves over to the middle of the floor, "Come here, you two." He says, and they both scramble over to him. They kneel in front of him, and John quickly and greedily takes Punk in his mouth, sucking him, begging for that last little taste of cum. Randy sits there with his mouth open, ready for Punk's load too. John strokes Punk with his hand, and his tongue swirls around the head of Punk's cock. Punk groans out at the feeling, nearing his release. John sucks for a few more moments, before Punk pulls away and spews into Randy open and waiting mouth. Randy gathers it all up in his mouth, saving it up.

Once Punk is done, he backs away. "Open your mouth, John." Randy commands, and John quickly and eargerly opens his mouth, and leans his head back. Randy leans over him and lets the cum drip from his mouth, into John's. "Swallow, Johnny." Randy whispers, and John does as he's told, opening his mouth once he does, so that Randy can check. Randy smiles, "Good boy," He coos, then kisses John, "Go lay down." He tells him once they pull away. John nods and climbs onto the bed, laying against the pillows.

Randy stands, and comes face-to-face with Punk. "Thank you for helping me out with my problem." Randy smirks. "It was my pleasure. Sorry for creating that problem." Punk smirks back. "Water under the bridge. I enjoyed myself. I'm sure John did too." Randy says, glancing back at John for a moment to see him nodding quickly. "I had fun too. Glad I can be of service." Punk replies.

"Maybe the next time John and I are looking for something new, we can call you back, and we can have some more fun?" Randy asks. "Works for me." Punk smiles. "And maybe next time I can get inside that tight, little ass?" Randy asks, reaching around Punk and grabbing his ass, then taking his index finger and caressing it over Punk's virgin hole. "Highly doubt it, Randal. I don't fully swing that way." Punk mentions, mentally noting that after this excursion, he kind of has to admit that he's now at least bi-curious. "Mm. We'll see. You'll come crawling back, begging, eventually." Randy chuckles.

"Whatever you say. What are you two going to do now? Round 2?" Punk asks as he reaches for his clothes. "Nah. I need to get Johnny in the tub so he's not too sore in the morning." Randy explains, and John scunches his face a bit in irritation at Randy making him sound like he's a child or something. "You two enjoy that." Punk says. "We will." Randy smiles and kisses Punk one last time, then goes over to the bed and lays down. "John, go say goodbye and walk him to the door." Randy says, and John nods, "Yes, sir." He answers, knowing Randy is never fully out of this mode till the clothes are back on.

John climbs out of bed, and waits for Punk to finish putting his clothes on, before walking him to the door. "Bye, Punk. Thanks for tonight, I had fun." John says, knowing Randy's rule of thanking him for punishment, extends to Punk. "No problem, John Boy. I'm sure I'll see you two again soon enough." Punk smirks.

John looks over at Randy, and he nods at them. John sighs, then leans in and kisses Punk. "Bye, Punk." John says after pulling away. "John, that's our guest. Show him some more respect; especially after what he just did for, and to you!" Randy snaps, and John rolls his eyes, where as Punk smirks. Punk leans in and kisses John again, trailing his tongue past John's lips. John reaches his arms up around Punk's neck and tongues back. Randy smiles, and reaches down to stroke himself as he watches.

"Bye, John," Punk says after they pull away, "Bye, Randal." Punk then says to Randy, and Randy waves with his free hand.

Once he's gone, John turns to Randy, and waits for further instruction. "Did you have fun?" Randy asks. "Yes. Thank you." John replies, a smile on his face that he can't hide. "You're welcome, baby," Randy says, climbing off the bed, and going over to John, "I love you sooo much, Johnny. You're mine and _only_ mine, okay? I don't want us to ever go through an almost-breakup ever again, alright? If you want to explore something, I'm obviously an open person. You just talk to me and we'll work something out. But going and cheating on me, especially because you were there bitching about us? That better not happen ever again, okay? You. Are. Mine. Understand? I love you, John." Randy states, and John smiles, and wraps his arms around Randy's neck. "I know, I understand. It won't ever happen again. I love you too, Ran. I love you soo much." John promises, and Randy leans in and kisses John.

"Go start you a hot bath. I'll be in in a minute." Randy commands, going over to retrieve his shorts. "Yes, Daddy." John giggles a bit and runs off to fulfill Randy's demand.

* * *

**A/N:** I had sooo much fun writing this story [and researching ideas for it too ;) hehe]. I know it's pretty long, but I really hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks again Wade John Randy Slash for the idea! It was a great one! I'll get started on your next idea immediately. Also, this particular story just may have a Pt. 2 of what happens during their next encounter. I still have some ideas of what they can do, lol. Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review! Thanks :)


End file.
